A Wolf Problem
by xXEymber
Summary: AU sixth year. DM/HP,  dark!fic, Albus and Weasley bashing, Sirius is alive.  Draco's family tries to protect him and he ends up with the Order, Harry used and abused tries to find himself. Will a wolf be able to help him through?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Throughout the story there will be Albus and Weasley bashing, implied rape, rape, abuse, blood, violence, fluffiness, kidnapping and the such. This is a dark!fic and it may disturb some readers. I will try and warn you before a really disturbing scene.  
><strong>

**A/N: So its Eymber here. I was told by my cousin (Techno, I will call her) that this was a good start tot he story. Right now I am having a problem progressing it but if I get some review and a good idea for Drama, then I can continue it.**

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was worried. Lucius was in Azkaban and he had failed the Dark Lord. The Malfoy's were no longer in the Dark Lords favour. So she was very confused on why he had summoned her to a meeting. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and fretted a little more as her heels clacked as she moved along the hallway. Moving through the Malfoy Manor in a leisurely pace Narcissa allowed her mind to wander. Why had she been summoned? Was she going to pay for Lucius' failure? Did the Dark Lord know of Lucius' betrayal? Would her worse fears be confirmed? She shuddered. Anyway she had to get Draco out of here before the Dark Lord turned to him to repay his father's failures. Perhaps his godfather could take him to the Order; they trusted him so Draco should be safe with them.<p>

She paused. Her grey eyes widening, she was almost to the door and she had yet to ward her mind. Severus was always telling her to ward her mind. She knew the 'throne room' was the large oak doors just in front of her. Narcissa's Occlumency shields were up and she moved to the door again. She shuddered as she thought of what would happen if the Dark Lord found out about her plans, or Lucius' betrayal, the consequences would be horrible.

High pitched laughter reached her ears, The Dark Lord was happy? She wondered what could possibly make him happy. She tried to hold her composure as she placed on the Malfoy mask and went to open the door. Hissing sounded a conversation between two people. It must have been Nagini telling The Dark Lord of her arrival because the hissing stopped and "Enter" rang out from the room. Narcissa tossed open the door and made her way to the Dark Lords feet. She swept into a regal bow before she knelt at his feet. "Narcissa, my dear, have you properly mourned your sister?" He asked as he tried to pry into Narcissa's mind. When she felt him at her walls she brought up the proper memories to him and he seemed content with the answers.

"Not yet, my Lord, I am preparing a service that would be fitting for Bellatrix."

"Good, good. It seems I have neglected a duty for some time. Lucius has failed me and I have figured out a fitting punishment for it. "Narcissa froze and listened intently. "You will bring me Draco; tonight he will pay for his father's failure by becoming an outcast from society!" He laughed a smiled crossing his lips. Narcissa nodded and stood.

"Yes my Lord." She whispered

"You may go." The Dark Lord hissed at her before turning to Nagini. Narcissa swept into a bow and then hurried out of the room. _'Dragon we are in trouble.' _ She thought as she made her way to Draco's rooms.

She had to find Severus, and she had to get Draco out of the Manor and somewhere safe before tonight. She sighed snapping her fingers. A houself appeared, hurrying along beside her mistress. The elf curtsied as she walked with her mistress. Before the elf could speak however Narcissa spoke. "I need a quill, parchment, and an owl in my rooms right away." She listed off as she gazed down the hall to Draco's rooms.

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing his room. He had woken from the most amazing dream, and that freaked him out. <em>'What the hell is my problem?'<em> He seethed to himself, he thought back to the dream, piercing emerald eyes, messy black hair. Draco quickly shook his head to rid himself of the images as a sharp knock echoed from his door. He turned to the opening door. Draco let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he had cleaned himself, and the room, up before he hand allowed himself to freak out over his dream. "Mother." He acknowledged her as she swept into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Draco was speechless, his mother, who never cried… was sitting on his bed crying. Draco moved over to her and sat next to her hugging her.

"Dragon" She whispered. Draco looked at her waiting for her to tell him what was making her cry. She turned to him and engulfed him into her arms, as he had let go of her. "There are things I must tell you, many things." She shivered slightly Draco felt her take a deep breath as she continued to speak, "First I must write Severus." She kissed him on each cheek, and then she pulled him close swaying gently. "Please, please Dragon stay here and I'll be back as soon as I send Severus a letter." Draco nodded his mother was quite worried and that worried him in turn. He wondered if it had anything to do with the Dark Lord. Before he could ask though his mother stood and kissed his cheeks again, "I will be back as soon as I can my Dragon." She swept out of the room and clicked the door shut behind her. Draco sat in a stunned silence.

"Wha-?" Draco shook his head. His mother would tell him when he needed to know. But if she was contacting Severus, he looked around the haphazardly dirty room, snapping his fingers a houself appeared at his side, "Daisy, pack my trunk." He said before he stood moving to the bathroom to have a cold shower. He shivered slightly as he thought about the dream he had. Oh god he would have to do something about that.

* * *

><p>Narcissa swept to her rooms a floor above Draco's an owl awaited her, she hooted softly as Narcissa sat at the desk and ran a hand down the owl's back. Turning her attention to the parchment on the desk she began to write.<p>

_Severus, I know this is odd but the Dark Lord wants Draco tonight. We have to get him out of here. Can you possible 'find a place for him?' I know this owl will not be intercepted as the Dark Lord believes me loyal to him as you are. Please help him. He wants to punish him for Lucius' failure by making him 'out cast from society.' As he put it. Please help us I expect a reply by fire call if you can. To Draco's rooms, we will be packing and discussing how to get him out._

_ ~Narcissa_

Narcissa sealed the letter and gave it the owl and sent her off. She would have to be back in Draco's room shortly she moved over to her dresser and pulled out two items. One was a picture of the family together shortly after Draco had been born. She held it close to her chest and then set it on the bed and pulled off the back. In the back there was a letter. It was from Lucius explaining what he had done and that he was now on Harry Potter's side. She thought back to when she had first gotten the letter. She was reading it over and she saw that he had saved Sirius only to have to kill Bellatrix. Before the ministry got there Dumbledore asked him why he did it and he explained that he did not want to work for a manic who wanted to hurt his family. She smiled as she looked at his writing now; she kissed the letter softly before tucking it into her robes. The second thing she pulled out what a locket. She laughed at herself as she remembered that she had once been betrothed to marry James. But they had both called it off, they were good friends and even Sirius liked her. She held the locket and opened it carefully inside were two pictures one of James and Sirius and the other or Narcissa. She would give it to Draco to gain trust in Sirius' eyes. As he knew who the locket would be from. She gently pried off the picture of herself and put one with Draco and herself, as well as a message that could be heard only if Sirius opened it. She smiled and shut the locket, she clasped the locket around her neck and tucked it underneath her robes before she righted the picture and hid away her jewellery box. Narcissa gave one more look around her room before heading off to Draco's rooms. She would have to explain some things to him before he left. She hoped that Severus would get back to them quickly.

* * *

><p>Draco had finished his shower, dressed and he was now lying on his bed as Daisy finished packing and cleaned his rooms. There was a short sharp knock as Daisy headed to the door opening it to Narcissa. She swept in once more seating herself beside her son.<p>

"Dragon, you catch on quick." She teased as she looked around and the clean room, and Daisy packing. "Severus should be fire-calling shortly." She smiled at Draco. "I have any things to tell you before you leave." She whispered to him as she pulled out Lucius' letter. "First things first, read this." She handed Draco the letter before standing and helping Daisy pack. Draco was amazed at what he was reading. He had not expected something like this from his father or of Dumbledore for that matter. His father weaved the tale of what had transpired at the ministry this summer.

Potter had arrived at the ministry as planned and they were taken on a chase after the prophecy. Once Lucius had seen how good Potter was he realized he was on the wrong side. When out of the corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix about to kill Sirius Black he turned his wand on her. He had originally been thinking that he had picked the wrong side and this enforced his will to get away from Voldemort. After killing Bellatrix the rest of the Deatheaters turned on him. The prophecy slipped form his grasp and rolled away. Harry chased after it and it ended up leaving the room. When Harry had left the room Dumbledore entered and went after Harry worried for the boy. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and protected Lucius and he did not know what happened while Harry and Dumbledore were gone all he knew is that the wizarding world now knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back and in the Ministry. The deatheaters tried to flee but none got away as the Order stopped them. Lucius had stayed with the Order and the Obliviated all the deatheaters there and filled in their memories of what happened. Remus had killed Bellatrix instead of Lucius. The most important captive of the Order was Wormtail who could guarantee Sirius his freedom. When Dumbledore had returned it was with a confused, dirty, and bleeding Harry Potter. He came up to Lucius and thanked him for saving his godfather. Sirius came and gave his thanks as well. They then questioned him while the other deatheaters were unconscious why he had decided to flip to the light. He had explained and now was part of the Order of the Phoenix and was writing this letter, under supervision, to his family to explain that himself and Narcissa were now spies and that they would have protection against the Dark Lord. There was also a warning to Draco. "My son, do not let your pride and your mind ever overrule your heart. It will lead you right every time." That is what Lucius did not let happen in the beginning and look where it had landed them.

Before Draco had finished the letter the second time his fire grate came to life with green flames, out stepped none other than his own godfather Severus Snape. "Narcissa," He stated. "I must hurry the Order is saving Potter form his relatives tonight and I am needed." He told her sweeping off his robes.

"Severus, I haven't even finished explaining everything to Draco. I have a few more things to tell him. I guess we shall figure out the plan first and explain to him why we must get him out." She motioned for Severus to sit down and as he sat Narcissa looked at both the boys.

"The Dark Lord has decided that Draco is to pay for Lucius' failure. He wants Draco to be brought to the throne room tonight after dinner so that Draco may become 'outcast form society' as he so eloquently put it." Narcissa smiled dangerously at the both of them as she saw Severus pale "This is why we are getting Draco out of here tonight and to the Order."

Severus nodded. "We must get him out. But he will have to run for the gate. The houselfs can't get him out without setting off the wards and at least if we wait until the Dark Lord is busy then we can have a head start… I will have to wait at the gate past the wards so the Dark Lord will not sense me there." Severus sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "But if the Dark Lord finds out and hits Draco with the punishment be it a spell or potion they may be able to hit him while his is running. Unless he can dodge it." Severus sighed. "We are collecting Potter today, and as I said they need me there. We will have to set dinner early to focus the Dark Lord on dinner. Say 4:30ish?" Narcissa nodded and Draco nodded, Draco looked as if he was going to be sick. Severus stood. "Give me the luggage and I will take it to Headquarters and explain the plan to Dumbledore. We will plan for 4:30-4:45ish. Narcissa you will have to cover for him at dinner. Make the Dark Lord preen. Say Draco is preparing himself for the Dark Lord's presence or some shit like that…"

Draco nodded and flopped down to lay on the bed as he twirled his wand in his hand. He read the warning again. His heart? What did his heart want? Out of here was a definite but other than that what did it want? Narcissa embraced Severus and told him to go but then Draco had a question as he replayed the conversation in his head. "Sev?" He asked tentatively. "You said Potter was going to be rescued… is he hurt?" He asked softly.

Severus nodded in response. "According to the letter the Order received via his aunt we have to get there quickly." Severus looked over to the trunk and shrunk it placing it in his pocket. "I must go. I will be waiting outside the wards. Good luck." And with that he flooed away to tell the Order the new turn of events.

Narcissa saw Draco's worry before he let the Malfoy mask find its way onto his features. "Draco there is much to tell you and little time." She sat next to him and then whispered. "Dragon, if you are truly worried about Harry then worry… what was it your father said? Follow your heart not your pride. So worry if you wish." She told him before getting down to business. She hugged him and then stood waiting for Draco to focus on her.

"There is little time and a long story to give you. You know, Dragon, that I was not always betrothed to your father. I was actually betrothed to James Potter from my birth." Draco's mouth opened in surprise at the news. Narcissa giggled softly. And pulled a brush from Draco's bed side table and started brushing through Draco's hair as she told him the story.

"You see, Dragon, I was betrothed to James as soon as I was born. We became good friends throughout the years, we did not truly understand the whole marriage factor and just enjoyed one another's company and we enjoyed our time together.

"We were really good friend until we came to Hogwarts. My cousin, Sirius Black, and James ended up in Gryffindor together and I ended up in Slytherin as you know. Due to the house rivalry we started making rude comments to one another and the rivalry grew between us and began to tear us apart.

When James fully realized the meaning of being betrothed to me he decided that we needed to know one another. He already had his eye on a girl in his year, and she was in Gryffindor. As we became friends again we realized that we were not in love with one another and that we wanted to stop the betrothal so we could find out true loves. Of course neither of our families would listen and we began to despise them. And we became best friends once more. James became truly serious in getting out of the betrothal and he kept disappearing with Sirius, Remus, and Peter for days at a time.

"When James finally approached me it was with a broad smile. 'I found a way out.' He told me. We would both need four witnesses, each from our closest friends. I nodded my agreement and we began. I brought four girls from my year who were my closest friends, at the time. James brought his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The last person was none other than Lilly Evans. All I knew about Lilly was that Severus was her friend until he called her a mudblood and then she began to be friends with the Marauders, as they called themselves. James moved over to me and embraced me before we began the ritual. It became a mess of memories but in the end it worked. James gave me a gift as we were still friends, it was a locket." She stopped brushing Draco's hair and pulled the locket out of her robes. She opened it slowly. "The pictures at the time were one of me and one of him. I have replaced the pictures throughout the years. I also have a final picture form James that I never put in here. I kept it for my own selfish reasons." At the look of Draco's eyes he wanted to see the picture. She smiled. "Would you like to see it?" She asked and Draco nodded fervently. Narcissa smiled and quickly summoned the picture.

"This picture was the last I got from James; it is a picture of Harry's first birthday. This was the last picture we received and the next one was to be sent on the day he died. I knew there were still pictures in the ruins of their house and I sent houselfs to get the pictures. They arrived with multiple books and lose photo's that were spelled to be protected no matter what. I still have them for when I am ready to part with them and give them to Harry." She extended the photo to Draco who took it and a smile lit his shocked face. The picture was one of Harry ridding around on a toy broom and James chasing after him laughing. Lilly sat on one side of the picture laughing at James and Harry. Draco was in awe of the child Harry; he was so different from the one he knew now. Child Harry was carefree and full of laughter. Draco wished he could see this side of Harry now. Draco smiled at his mother.

"Thank you for showing me that." He whispered extending the photo back to her. She waved it back at him.

"I would take you to see the rest but we are short on time. Take this one and I will send some others throughout the time you are gone. "She cast the tempus charm. "It's almost dinner time. Get ready Dragon." She shrunk the picture for Draco. "When you wish to look at it tap it twice with your wand. It will grow back to its originally size." Draco's eyes had unshed tears in them for his mother. "I also want you to take the locket. It has a message for Sirius. Tell him 'golden snitch' and he will understand." Draco nodded his understanding not sure if he could trust his voice. Narcissa placed the locket around his neck and spelled it to fit his neck and stay on unless he removed it himself. She handed him the shrunken photo. "Get ready to run Dragon." She stood and moved to the door. "I will owl as soon as I can. Good night dear." She swept over to him and grabbed him in a hug before she left the room.

Draco looked at the photo once more before placing it in his pocket. He sat for a moment in shock absorbing all he could. His mother had left the letter from his father so he placed that in his pocket as well. He set his wand to the side as he began stretching. Draco had been jogging most of the school year and the first week of the summer. He would be ready for the run to the gate.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled out the locket and opened it looking at the picture of him and his mother before he looked at the picture of James and Sirius. He studied it closely shocked at how much Harry did actually look like James, but there were differences. Draco had studied his enemy closely over the past five years. He took his mental picture of Harry and compared it to his father noting the differences that must have been Lilly. He could compare Lilly to Harry after he got away. Once he was done studying the picture he snapped the locket shut and picked up his wand placing it in his pocket. He looked around the empty room before moving to the window. A houself appeared with a crack.<p>

"Mistress bids Fizzy tell Master Draco, the Dark Lord dines" Draco nodded the houself on its way. He started moving through the halls of his manor and to the entrance hall. He swaggered through the halls of the manor as if daring someone to tell him that he did not belong there. The manor would no longer be home to Draco and he was shocked to find that it did not bug him and he was okay with it.

When Draco arrived and the entrance hall he tossed open the door and began running down the driveway. An alarm sounded as soon as he stepped past the threshold of the door. Hearing hissing and yelling from inside Draco picked up the pace not taking the chance of a fall by looking back. Draco prayed the gates would be open.

If Draco had looked back he would have seen a very livid Voldemort raising his wand. The incantation was lost in the tumult of noise of the chaos. Draco was hit with the spell and stumbled he gained back his balance and he did not feel any different unless you counted the itching in his arms. He steeled himself for the worst and calmed down. Nothing happened, the itching went away and Draco still ran to his freedom.

The gates opened wide as Draco arrived by them. He flung himself through the gate and into Severus' arms, his heart was racing and the itching was back and it was worse. "Take my robes I don't want to lose them." He said. Severus clung to the boy as he felt a wave of powerful magic. Then he was holding a little silver wolf cub that was drowning in wizards robes. Severus gave a sigh of relief as he felt the cub breathing. He removed the robes folding them and placing them in the satchel he summoned, he was going to place Draco-wolf on the robes in the bag but noticed a locket around his neck. He tried to remove it but it would not budge. "Damn" Severus cursed. He placed the cub in the satchel.

Severus disapparated off the scene as deatheaters and Voldemort came to see what had happened to the Malfoy heir. With robes flying around him Severus arrived to the designated spot Dumbledore had set up so that Severus may join the Potter Rescue Squad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Length:** 4,689 Words

**Warning:** Disturbing Scene between Vernon and Harry. I have warned you so you can skip it over if you wish.

**A/N:** So thank you for the reviews of the first chapter. I saw them and it made me want to finish the second chapter. I am kind of at a loss at what to write next but I will get started on it. So for all those fans out there. The second chapter!

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a start. His mouth was opened as if he would scream but he stopped himself before he made any noise. His last rational thought before plunging back into the darkness was how much he hurt when he had awoken. The pain became too much and he embraced the darkness. He remembered the night with painful clarity. He dreamt of it.<p>

The Dursley's had never treated Harry well. He had gotten beatings for strange happenings in the house and town. The beatings had progressed to the point where Petunia had to take him to the hospital. He loved his Aunt, whenever Dursley beat him she would be there to help him heal. Even smuggling his wand out of the cupboard so he had some protection, even if he couldn't use it every time, she had also freed Hedwig who now brought all the letters to Petunia when she was alone. The beatings got worse, and then Dursley had the idea to humiliate Harry to no end. He decided to rape him and make a spectacle of it. There were now chains on his bed the wall behind the wardrobe. The worst had been last night. Harry learned something he never wanted to believe. That Albus Dumbledore, the person he thought of as a grandfather, had told Dursley to do this to him, to make him grateful to the light for taking him away from it. Not that any of the teachers believed him when he tried to tell them how bad it had gotten. They told him to stop trying to get attention. He did not understand why they would think that, but then it made sense, Dumbledore. His dream was filled with pain and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Disturbing Scene  Rape / Blood / Violence**

_Dudley had chased him into the tree than raced home so that Harry would get in trouble. The Dursley's had decided that whenever Dudley came in than that was curfew. Harry had climbed down and ran back to the house but he ended up being behind Dudley. Harry came sliding into the house and had told Vernon and Petunia that Harry had been doing "you-know what" with his "you-know-which". Vernon was livid. Harry had never seen him purpler than at that moment, Harry knew that tonight was going to be bad, the worse yet. Harry didn't have his wand in his hand fast enough and Vernon had managed to get up in Harry's personal space and backed him into a corner. Harry cowered back for a moment before gaining his Gryffindor courage, which had just made it even worse. Vernon took this as a thread to his person, when Dudley had already claimed that Harry had threatened him with his wand as well._

"_Boy, you will NEVER threaten me or my family again, you will regret the day that the old fool left you on our doorstep!" That was when Vernon's fist flew. Harry tried to dodge it but Vernon was too close and the punch landed with a sickening thud, Harry felt his jaw crack. When another fist came Harry tried to dodge it and was successful, that is until Vernon grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him upstairs. Harry knew what came after this but he still fought. He hated what his 'uncle' had done to him and he would not give Vernon the pleasure he got out of hearing Harry scream and beg for it to stop. Tonight Harry would stay strong for Aunt Petunia. "Do you like the addition to your room boy?" Vernon asked not bothering to hide his glee. There on the opposite side of the room was a doghouse, a dog collar was lying on the bed and Vernon tossed Harry to the floor. Harry fell hard smacking his head on the floor. "You better damn well stay still boy." As soon as Vernon had said that Harry began to fight against him and putting the collar on. A few backhands and a kick to the stomach later Harry lay on the ground in pain the collar around his neck. Vernon smiled a predatory smile and picked up Harry by the scruff and took him near the window. The collar stared to shock Harry lightly as he was not close enough to the window to get the harsher current flow. _

"_This is a shock collar pet, and you will not be allowed near the outer doors or windows. Or this will kill you." Vernon said with glee. Pulling on the collar Vernon cut off Harry's air supply. He held Harry like that before he kicked him swiftly in the stomach and tossed him onto the bed. Harry fought to sit up and even though his body protested Harry got up and tried to grab his wand out of his pocket. Vernon saw the movement and pulled the chain he had connected to the collar. At the sharp tug Harry fell to the ground. Vernon tossed Harry onto the bed again before he connected the chain from the collar to the wall so that Harry couldn't escape the bed._

_Harry fought and pulled against the chain but his attack against it was stopped when Vernon got on the bed and straddled him. The sheer weight of Vernon made Harry's already cracked ribs protest even more. Vernon started to punch, kiss, lick, and bite all different areas of Harry as he fought back in vain. "You like this don't you pet, you are my whore and no one will ever love you after the things we have done." Vernon whispered into Harry's ear. As Harry fought back Vernon captured one of his wrists in his own grasp and clasped it in the cuff that was chained to the wall. Harry thrashed against the binding. This was the worst his 'uncle' had ever done and he knew that if he didn't get healed right after then he would be dead within the next 48 hours. _

_Harry kicked out at Vernon trying to connect in some way painful to the bulk on top of him. But he missed as Vernon captured Harry's lips with his own in an insatiable hunger. "You like this don't you freak?" Vernon asked his voice filled with lust. "You know if you and your parents hadn't been such freaks I wouldn't have to punish you this way." Vernon told him as he captured Harry's other wrist in the binds. Harry wanted to scream at Vernon, beg and plead for Vernon just to leave him alone. Harry didn't want this pain to start again. This had to be the umpteenth time in the last five days. (Harry had been back from Hogwarts for about two weeks now. Vernon's beating kept getting worse and worse.) Harry would not give him to his desire to beg for it to stop, he had to be strong for Petunia._

_Vernon smiled greedily, "Prepared to admit defeat pet?" He asked as Harry stopped fighting. Harry knew it was useless and that if he continued to fight then he would be in a worse condition in the end. Vernon finished chaining him down and begun to test the chains, making sure they would hold. Harry pulled against the bonds himself trying to use wandless magic, but he was already too worn out and beat up, he cursed when they held fast._

_Harry knew what Vernon wanted from him and Harry knew how to act accordingly. If he did as Vernon wanted from this point on it would be quick as Vernon could never last long. Harry fought against the chains as much as Vernon wanted him to. There was a predatory gleam in Vernon's eyes as he smirked and pulled out a pocket knife. "You do still have fight left pet? That's just… Perfect." Vernon breathed as he flicked open the blade of the knife, he smirked and dragged the blade down Harry's chest cutting him deep enough to bleed but not to kill him. The blade sliced the shirt open as well as his chest, Vernon pulled the shirt to the side and licked at the blood that was trailing off Harry's skin. "You have dirty blood you freak, it should be spilt." Vernon spat out the blood and spit onto Harry's face and hair. Then Vernon let the edge of the blade trail around Harry's nipples. Harry tried to pull away from the blade and Vernon but it was futile. Harry gasped as Vernon's mouth descended. It didn't last long as Vernon seemed to be done with the foreplay and wanted to move on to the main humiliation._

_Vernon caressed his skin in a loving way but then became harsh as he hit, bit, and licked different parts of Harry's chest before he pulled Harry's trousers down to his knees and began to cut it away. Vernon was kind enough to prepare him before plunging into him, Harry cried out so loud at that point that he was surprised the neighbors hadn't come running to see what happened._

**End of scene**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke when the door creaked open. Harry flinched back realizing he was still in the chains. He saw Petunia enter and he relaxed knowing he was safe for the moment. "Oh, Harry." She whispered as she moved into the room with a tray of food. She set down the tray and retrieved Harry's wand before coming to kneel next to the bed. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." Harry mumbled a reply. Petunia pulled out the key that Vernon kept in his room. Petunia had made a copy and kept it on her. "Vernon told me to release you and to leave the collar on as he had plans when he got home." Petunia gulped as Harry nodded. She stood and unlocked all the chains and let the collar free. Harry didn't know what to do to stop the pain so he just lay there staring up at the roof. He turned on his side curling into a ball.<p>

"I tried to be strong this time Auntie. I didn't beg for it to stop or anything." Petunia kissed his cheek gently before she forced his wand into his hand.

"You need to heal the wounds more than I can at the moment. You have multiple broken ribs and I know that you know how to fix them. I would do it but…" She trailed off as he healed his ribs then dropped the wand allowing it to roll across the floor. Petunia smiled and grabbed the spoon out of the soup and stared to feed Harry. At first he protested but then he gave in and just ate because he knew there was no way he would be able to keep up the spoon by himself.

"Auntie, did he hurt… hurt you?" He asked softly his voice hoarse, as she grabbed another spoonful. She looked at Harry for a moment before nodding and lifting her shirt to show him a deep purple – black bruise blossoming on her stomach and side. "I'll kill him!" Harry seethed though it didn't seem so intimidating because he was still weak. Harry tried to sit up be cried out in pain, he summoned his wand and healed himself the scars still there. Petunia watched him and then lay him back down on his side so she could feed him.

"So I got a letter from Hedwig today, it was from Sirius." She told him. These last few years Petunia had begun to get the letters for Harry and keep them hidden until they could go over them. Petunia pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, before she brought up the spoon to Harry's mouth. "They are coming to get you earlier this year, they will be here around five today, I send a reply back telling them to wear muggle clothing and prepare for the worst." Harry nodded weakly an inkling of hope entering his eyes. "Vernon will be back shortly as he did not have to work today but he took Dudley out and Dud will probably be out for the rest of the day. Vernon… he… he… he has a new plan for you." She told him her breath catching in her throat as the fire was extinguished from Harry's emerald eyes. She knew that he would no longer fight against Vernon. Last night was the one that broke him and it broke Petunia's heart that she was not able to do anything about it.

"I'm not going to leave without you Auntie. You don't deserve what he beasts do to you and I will not leave with the Order unless you come with." He told her he had gained his strength back from the food and the healing, he reached under his bed and pulled out a pepper up potion and a rejuvenation potion. He downed them both and then stood and hugged his aunt. "Please say you will come with me." He begged. Petunia could feel tears streaming down her face as she nodded. They both jumped at the crunch of gravel outside.

"I have to go. I love you Harry." She hid the empty bowl under the bed and hurried from the room. Harry seated himself on the bed. He knew that he was naked but it would be better to stay that way instead of having Vernon come up with a new way to torture him. Harry heard Vernon yelling and knew he would be up here shortly. Harry spread out on the bed as if waiting for Vernon to enter and have his way with him. The door creaked open.

"Good, the bitch does know how to listen." Vernon said as he entered the room a leather leash in hand. "Make one goddamn sound and you will wish you had never been born pet." Vernon moved over to the naked boy and clipped the leash to the collar. As the leash was connected Vernon jerked Harry onto his feet and then placed a gag across his mouth, Harry chocked for a moment on the gag but then accepted it. "Let's go slut, on your hands and knees you will crawl around since you are our newest family pet." He pulled the leash and Harry got down on the floor and begun to crawl after Vernon. "I don't want to hear one sound from you." Vernon growled and pulled Harry along. Stopping before the stairs to ruffle Harry's hair and drag him downstairs.

* * *

><p>5 o' clock couldn't come soon enough for Harry. It seemed that Vernon knew Harry was being taken away today and he was filled with an insatiable lust for Harry. Vernon dragged Harry around the house as a pet and gave him punishment and rewards. Harry despised himself when he admitted that he enjoyed the rewards, it made him feel unclean but it hurt less.<p>

When the clock struck five there was a sharp knock on the door. At the moment Harry and Vernon were in the living room and Harry was getting his reward for something. Harry was straddling Vernon as Vernon teased him in different places all over Harry's body as he watched the telly.

"Vernon dear, there are some people at the door who are here to interview you on your latest promotion." Petunia called out to him. Vernon herded Harry off his lap and into he Kitchen. "Stay there until Petunia take you up to you room pet." He whispered as he sat himself in the armchair turning off the telly and sitting facing the couch. Harry crawled into the kitchen and lay on the cold floor. He heard voices as he lay on the floor, he worried that one of the Order would see him like this.

Aunt Petunia walked into the kitchen and soothed Harry's tears. "The Order is hear let's get you up stairs and dressed." She soothed Harry more as he burst into silent tears of gratefulness at being saved. She scooped up the light boy, she hated the fact that Vernon starved Harry. She headed up the stairs where an angry Sirius Black, a calm Remus Lupin, a worried Hermione Granger, and a sneering Severus Snape waited for them.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was pacing back and forth. There was blood all over the room and it looked as if something bad had happened. Hermione was standing by the window and Remus was waiting by the door. They all knew something was going on or else Petunia would not have lied to Vernon and sent Kingsley and Minerva in there to deal with him.<p>

"Where are they keeping him Remy? What happened in here?" Sirius asked seething. He wanted to kill someone, it took restraint but he finally managed to calm down enough not to yell and whine instead he sat on the bed. That was a mistake. He let out a sound that was a mix of a growl and a hiss. There was more blood on the bed as well as chains connecting to the wall. A knife lay to the side by the wall blood coating its blade and handle. "Whats been going on here." Sirius squeaked as he placed his head in his hands and started to cry silently. Remus sat gingerly next to him and placed around his distraught friend.

Hermione felt bad for not believe Harry when he told her how bad it was here. She thought he had been lying, which was an odd thing for Harry. She paused in her thought process as Snape looked at the bed and then underneath it. There was a cry from Sirius and that had all of them standing and looking at the door. Remus sniffed but then their heard a voice. Hermione grimaced and Snape stood looking at the bag he was carrying as it growled lightly. He sighed and opened the bag to check on the creature.

* * *

><p>Harry was grateful that he had Petunia. They had cleaned him up from the multiple rewards and punishments that afternoon and she had placed a blanket around his shoulders. "You sure you can walk dear?" She asked. Harry stood tall and pulled the blanket closer to him and hid behind Petunia.<p>

"Yes, what… what if they hate me?" He asked his voice like a child's. Petunia smiled at him turning to face him and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"What happened with him is not your fault, he is a pig and he will pay for what he has done. Your friends love you and will protect you." She told him before turning around and facing the door. "Ready?" She asked at Harry's nod against her back she opened the door.

"Petunia what is going on here?" Sirius demanded. Harry whimpered slightly as he knew that if there was yelling then he would be beaten shortly. Petunia shushed Sirius and turned to Harry still keeping him out of view.

"Harry, love, Harry look at me. He will not hurt you. He loves you and he wants to protect you. Can you show them for me?" She asked and Harry nodded. They turned to face the crowd and Harry shuffled to beside Petunia. The light in his eyes had died and Harry was like a shell of himself. Sirius started to demand and answer but everyone else shushed him again and then Harry dropped the blanket. There were scars all over his body, some still bleeding, bite marks, whip marks, and bruises littering his body. The collar chaffed his neck and the leash dragged on the floor.

"I know there is a lot to explain but Harry need to see a doctor, or whatever you call them in your world. Take him and go. I will not let Vernon find out." Sirius moved over to grab Harry by the arm. Harry flinched away and bumped into Hermione. She flicked her wand and cleaned the bed and set herself on it with Harry in her lap.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't believe you. Ron told me it was all a farce to get attention. It seemed strange to me but I believed him." Harry nodded tiredly and relaxed into Hermione's embrace. He felt safe at the moment. Snape moved over while Sirius and Remus talked to Petunia.

"Potter, might I examine you to see the extent of your injuries?"

"Yes sir. I also have been using the healing charms that were taught to me last year in class. I don't know how well I have done. But I'm alive at the moment so it must have worked." Harry told him. Snape nodded and moved over to the bag. Hermione pulled the blankets around Harry's shivering form as Snape moved back from the bag as a growl was heard.

Snape hissed something at the bag, he tried to stop the wolf from leaving but he jumped away and got to Harry's side. Harry opened his arms and the wolf cub cuddled into him.

"What is this?" He asked with a yawn.

"A present." Snape replied looking at the wolf. Harry nodded and Snape begin his examination.

"Why did you get me a present?" Harry asked. "I thought you hated me…"

Snape sighed. "It's actually from Dumbledore." He decided that was the wrong lie to use and Harry pushed the cub away and scooted to the corner.

Hermione glared at Snape then turned to Harry. "What he meant to say was that I found the cub and thought it would be a good present but Dumbledore wanted to make sure he was safe. But I was there the entire time. He couldn't have done anything to it." Harry nodded and move back into Hermione's open arms and let the wolf back into his embrace. Harry drifted off to sleep. He finally knew he would be safe.

Sirius' voice began to raise and Hermione growled. "Sirius Black if you yell and wake up your godson I will castrate you." She smiled serenely at the shocked expression on everyone's face.

"What did you do to him?" She asked with a hint of anger. "He never falls asleep like that if he is asleep he is still aware of everything that is going on unless he blacks out." She glared at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Petunia. "I am his best friend. He trusts me to keep him safe. This was the only way he would go to sleep while with the Weasley's we kept it a secret to keep Ron happy, he would see this as Harry and I being intimate. Harry trusts me with his life. At school if he has one of his nightmares I am the first one he comes to. He no longer trusts Ron with anything since fourth year." She told Petunia with a superior smirk. The cub in Harry's arms started to growl. Harry woke up to the noise and looked around the room. He was still so tired but he knew they would have to get out.

"Auntie, we need the key for the damn collar, the monster has it around his neck." Harry told her while Sirius grabbed out some clothes for Harry. Once Harry was dressed he picked up the cub and held him close. "Let's get the key and get out…" Harry looked at Sirius. "It's your house that we are going to but I don't care what happens here because if you leave Aunt Petunia you are leaving me." He told them and then allowed himself to be supported by Hermione. He still flinched away when a male tried to touch him. It would be that way for a while. Remus packed the things Harry needed and Snape headed down to get the key.

* * *

><p>"Damn Potter and his damn issues." Severus muttered to himself. His muggle father and abused him but not to that extent. Severus knew what Harry was going through and he felt bad for him. 'I will beat Harry's insolent uncle!' He thought to himself as he seethed. 'Harry is the golden boy!' He thought, '<em>…Then why was he so afraid when you said Draco was from Albus?<em>' He asked himself he stepped down the steps and moved into the room Petunia said that Vernon and Minerva were in. He pulled out his wand and twirled it in his fingers. He was not going to play games with the arse. He smiled to himself and entered the room in wizard robes.

Minerva turned to him shocked. "Severus you know you were supposed to come in muggle clothes" She reminded him. He waved her off and faced Vernon. He pointed his wand at the man.

"I don't want another freak in my house. The boy is alive take him and get the hell out!" Vernon shouted. "I don't want the whore anyways!" He yelled. Severus smiled wickedly.

"_Harry Potter vivamus per dolorem__" _Severus chanted. Minerva looked appalled and Kingsley looked alert. Severus moved over and hissed in Vernon's ear. "This is for all the pain you caused your nephew. You will feel all his past, present, and future pain. He dies and you will die. Now give me the key for the collar." Vernon nodded already feeling the pain. He pulled the key over his head and handed it to Severus.

"Minerva, this man hurt the Gryffindor Golden Boy, he is all healed now but I will let you and Kingsley have fun with the man we will meet you back at Headquarters." Severus swept out of the room robes billowing. He headed up stairs the quicker they left the quicker Severus could get answers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the rest of the group were sitting in Harry's room. "Can we leave?" Harry asked letting Hermione and his Aunt support him. The only people he would allow to touch him at the moment.<p>

"Harry you look so broken are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and then wished he didn't.

"Let's just get to headquarters and worry about it there." Sirius nodded. He had agreed to take Petunia with them. Sirius motioned for the others to leave the room and let him talk to Petunia. He grabbed her arm and held her back.

"I need to talk to you, Petunia." He said and she whispered to Harry that it would be alright before she faced Sirius. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly.

Petunia glared as Sirius. "I am sure. I have no husband and my son is being supported by a friend and I am not there to help." When Sirius went to open his mouth she cut him off. "I have no husband or son with the name Dursely. From now on consider me an Evans." She told him before leaving the room and joining Harry who was talking with Snape and allowing himself to be carried by Snape. The collar was now on the floor and Harry was getting frustrated with something.

"Snape, I will explain later once myself and my Aunt get away from this godforsaken house!" He yelled. Harry then lowered his eyes to the ground waiting to be hit for yelling. Instead Snape lowered his voice.

"I am sorry for bugging you about it but I must know. We will talk about this once we reach headquarters." Harry looked up at Snape and smiled.

"Let's go then." They could hear yelling and screaming coming from the living room, Petunia and Harry looked at the door before sneering and moving down the hall. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked. "Please don't tell me its apparition." Snape shook his head and pulled out a portkey.

"This will take up to headquarters we will get you settled and then finish healing you up. Minerva and Kingsley will apparate later." Harry nodded and looked at Petunia reaching out his hand for hers. They walked away from the house hoping this would be the last time they would ever have to see it and its residents. Harry and Petunia placed their hands on the old shoe and Harry felt the familiar jerk of the navel and they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Harry Potter vivamus per dolorem_ means Live through the pain of Harry Potter in latin. I wanted to make Vernon feel some pain and yes I make Snape care for Harry get over it. :3 So Review Please tell me what you think.

So do you think that Draco should be able to switch from human to wolf or have to stay as a wolf? Give me you opinions and I will start working on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Length: **3,997 Words

**Warnings:** Albus and Weasley bashing, creature!Fic

**Summary:** AU sixth year. DM/HP, dark!fic, Albus and Weasley bashing, Sirius is alive. Draco's family tries to protect him and he ends up with the Order, Harry used and abused tries to find himself. Will a wolf be able to help him through?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the storyline. Everything is J.K. Rowling's ::sob::

**A/N: **Sorry It took so long guys. I have had some family issues as of late. Well. Here is chapter three and hopefully I will get the next chapter up in the next week or so. I will be working on getting all the chapters typed up. Thanks for your patience. ~Eymber

* * *

><p>The colors stopped and Draco felt Harry lose his balance. He yipped and Petunia and Snape caught Harry before he hit the ground. Once Petunia had a good hold on Harry, Snape let go and then looked Harry in the eyes and asked, "Po- Harry would it be okay if I picked you up and took you to your room?" At Harry's nod he scooped Harry up bridal style and started to take him into the house. "Black, Lupin keep the way clear just tell them Harry isn't feeling well and they will get to see him later. Granger, I need you to help me set up wards around Harry's room." She nodded and then she and Petunia followed Snape, Harry, and Draco up to Harry's room.<p>

Petunia started to clean up the room with a vengeance. She would not let her son stay in a place so dirty. She made the beds first. She smiled at Snape as he set Harry and the wolf on the bed. He then turned to Hermione.

"Granger, we need to set up wards to keep everyone but the group that got Harry, Minerva, Molly, and Madame Pomfrey, can you do that for me?" Hermione nodded and looked over to Harry; he had curled up next to his Aunt, the wolf tucking itself into his arms as he drifted off knowing that he and his Aunt were safe for the moment.

"You better tell him exactly who or what the wolf is I am not saving your arse again Professor." Hermione said before pulling out her wand and facing the door setting up the basic wards. As Hermione set up the wards Snape moved over to Harry's side.

"I am going to get Molly and Poppy, is that okay with you Harry?" Snape asked. Harry looked up groggily.

"Why are you doing this Snape? You hate me… You hate all I stand for and right now you are the only male who can touch me without me flinching away…" Harry told him, yawning and stretching leisurely. He was cat like in his movements and Snape was mesmerized for a second as he wondered how Harry could still be so carefree and… just free… without his past hanging over him.

"I am doing this Harry because… I have been through a similar situation and I also cared deeply for your mother and she would want me to help you through this." Snape told Harry through clenched teeth.

Snape was worried that he offended Harry with his reasoning, but was thrown off track by Harry's response once he had thought it through. "I guess that makes sense. Do I still seem like James to you?" Harry asked softly. Harry didn't really want to know the answer but it was needed all the same.

"No you are not your father Harry, I'm going to get Pomfrey and Molly now for you Harry, stay here and only Granger, Petunia, Black, Lupin, Minerva, Petunia, and myself can get it. Oh as well as Molly and Madame Pomfrey but others will be here for you Harry." Harry nodded and Snape stood moving to the door and exiting the room.

Once Hermione had finished the wards, she smiled and waved to Harry sending him an air kiss before leaving. Harry curled up to the wolf. He smiled, "They think I'm stupid but I know who you are. I can see it in your eyes. But I'm going to see how long it tells them to tell me this time." Harry sighed and looked at Draco. "You know I'm going to have to call you by something other than Draco… I think I'll call you Dray, I have always wanted to call you that." Harry smirked and started to pet Dray. "You know, they never tell me anything here. It's because Albus wants me to be oh so grateful when they tell me information. He wants to mould me into the perfect Golden Boy… But how will the public react when the find out that Perfect Potter isn't perfect? That he is damaged… and… an… and he will never be Golden or Perfect because of his past…" Harry trailed off and started to sob. He had forgotten that his aunt was in the room and was shocked when she sat in front of him and pulled him onto her lap giving him a long hug and rubbing his back until the sobs subsided while she swayed slowly.

"Harry, they will love you. I love you and always will. You are my son and I will protect you with whatever means necessary. Hermione, Sirius, and Remus love you deeply. Both Sirius and Remus were ready to rip off my head when they saw you…" Petunia realized this was the wrong thing to say as Harry sobbed harder against her shirt.

"But Auntie, they only saw the collar and the wounds. They don't know the full story… They will hate me once they find out." Harry held Dray closer to him petting him and crying into his fur and Petunia's shirt. Petunia shushed Harry and held him rocking him gently back and forth until he quieted down. Petunia sat back and saw that Harry had cried himself to sleep once more. She gave him a sweet smile before setting him in the bed and tucking him in. She looked at the wolf.

"Dray if you ever think of hurting my Harry I will skin you alive." She said as she went around the room cleaning making sure no one Harry didn't want in the room came in.

* * *

><p>Severus moved into the kitchen. He looked around and then saw Molly Weasley. He meandered in her direction. "Mrs. Weasley are you already cooking again?" He asked looking around again to make sure they were alone. "Those kids of yours just eat and eat don't they?" He asked before facing the Weasley matriarch. Molly had turned away from the stove to face Severus.<p>

"What do you want Severus? I need to cook and then try and talk to Dumbledore to get Harry here instead at his awful aunt and uncle's house!" She snapped before turning back to the stove to stir something forcefully.

Severus sighed. "What if I could tell you he was here already and not to tell Albus that he is?" He asked softly. Molly turned back to Severus.

"I will not tell Albus if you take me to him right now!" She hissed back. Severus nodded.

"I will take you to Harry after I summon Madame Pomfrey." He said before moving to the fire.

"She is already here. She is down in the living room with Albus. Let me go see him first and see if I can help. I have Fred and George as my children, as well as Ronald and Harry, I know how to heal. If she's alone with Albus I wouldn't trust her." Molly told him. Severus nodded and motioned her to follow him. He would have to fix the wards around Harry's room, especially if Pomfrey was on Albus' side. Severus sighed internally; Harry had his own side in this war once more it seemed.

Molly and Severus headed up to Harry's room they met Granger on the way down and they exchanged pleasantries before they continued up. Once they made it to the door Severus turned to Molly, "It might scare you how he looks. We healed the worse…" Molly nodded and knocked on the door. They heard a muffled 'Come in…'

Molly opened the door and saw a tall skinny woman standing next to the bed. She had her wand out in a second pointing at the woman. Severus stepped in front of Petunia while Harry struggled to sit up without wincing. "Molly, Petunia, Petunia, Molly." Harry said waving back and forth and then plopping back down onto the bed pulling Dray closer.

Severus smiled and sat on the extra bed as the women fawned over Harry. "It seems you have a few broken bones, your ribs, leg, and arm. I mended those. You have bruises galore, and you have lost a lot of blood. These will help with those." Molly motioned to the potions on the bedside table. Harry nodded slowly. He was still in pain as Molly had only checked his front and that was all she was checking as far as he was concerned. He didn't need her worrying over him. His backside hurt, he wondered why it hurt so much more than it had ever before.

Molly continued to talk, Severus watched, Petunia smoothed Harry's hair back and Harry was petting Dray. Harry had a slight smile on his face until there came a pounding on the door. "Hey mate I heard you got here, come on and let me in I have something to ask you." Ron called pounding on the door again. Harry shied away from the noise pulling Dray closer and cuddling into his aunt. Severus moved over.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked softly, Harry motioned him closer and whispered something in his ear which had Severus seeing red. He stood up and strode to the door. He pulled it open and blocked the view into the room. "Mr. Weasley, I am sure that I am not and never will be your mate. Now kindly get out of my face before I send you into detention for two weeks…" Severus whispered lethally. Ron paled.

"Slimy git, you can't put me in detention we aren't at Hogwarts and you have no fucking power here." Ron growled pushing at the door and yelping when it shocked him.

"You didn't think this slimy git would set wards out for people he didn't want in." Severus stepped back and slammed the door in Ron's face. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Snape…" Harry whispered into the wolf's fur. Harry looked over to Molly and smiled. "I don't hold your sons actions against you or anyone else… Other than Ginny… She helped him sometimes…" Harry whispered his voice cracking as he held onto the wolf tightly. When Dray gave out a little yelp Harry let him go and smiled sadly. "Sorry Dray, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dray licked his hand before nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"Is that what you decided to call him?" Molly asked with a sweet smile. Harry nodded.

"The color of his fur reminds me of someone so I used a pet name instead of the name." Harry said with a blush looking down at his lap. He felt like such a girl but Molly sat down on the bed and pulled Harry to her.

"That's a wonderful name dear. Is this person important to you?" She asked softly. Harry nodded against her chest tears leaking out of his eyes. Vernon was wrong. He was loved; they still loved him even after Vernon. Harry shuddered and started to full out sob on Molly's chest as Petunia came up and wrapped her arms around him from the other side. Harry tensed for a moment until he realized it was Petunia. Dray sat on Harry's lap snuggling into him.

* * *

><p>As Harry was sobbing and shuddering, Snape didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but did not know if it would be welcome. Snape took in the scene. Harry was crying into Molly as she rocked the group back and forth gently. Petunia whispered sweet things into Harry's ear. Draco was licking Harry's hands that were clenched at his sides as he tried to reign in the tears. Snape smiled and moved to sit beside Petunia as he wrapped his arms around Harry as well. He could feel Harry tense and then relax his hands unclenching. Snape seemed to calm him down which scared him as he didn't know if he wanted that power of the Boy-Who-Lived. Snape murmured in Harry's other ear as he rubbed a hand in circles along his lower back. When Snape started to move his hand Harry tensed and tried to pull away. Snape stilled his hand and Harry relaxed again. Snape filled that away for later. "Dray is a good name for your wolf Harry." Snape murmured to him softly as he rocked with the women. When they heard the knock on the door they all started and let go of Harry. All except Molly who Harry would not let go of now.<p>

"Harry, my boy, I heard you were here. I really must talk to you." Dumbledore's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "I don't want to have to resort to desperate measures to get to speak to you again." He warned. Molly looked over to Snape and then at the door.

"We need to get Harry out of here and away from Albus and company. Where can we take him?" She whispered to Snape looking back and Harry and running a hand through his hair. Snape was shocked to notice that Harry had stopped crying and his face was dry. Harry looked determined as he let go of Molly and stood slowly testing his balance. Snape moved around to help him stand.

"Potter this is not a good idea. I know you want to face him for whatever he did but you don't have to face him now…" Snape trailed off as Harry pulled himself out of Snape's grasp.

"I will face him, and I will make him admit to what he has done." Harry growled, he started to move to the door Dray trailing after him. Molly and Petunia had started to hug each other in horror as Harry made his way to the door. Harry stood tall and proud, his head held high. _'You would never be able to tell what had transpired a few hours before.'_ Snape thought as he watched Harry. He had been shocked to realize that it had in fact been two hours since they arrived at Number 12. Harry stumbled a little on his way to the door but he caught his balance and continued on. He growled to himself as he stumbled a third time. Shaking his head he placed his hand on the door and turned the knob flinging the door open. "What do you want Albus?" Harry growled his wand securely in his hand.

"Why my boy, I just wanted to assure myself that you were well…" Albus started with the damn twinkle in his eye. Harry hissed and held the wand up.

"Leave before my temper gets the best of me. I am not in the best mood and I know what you did. So leave before I tear you apart limb from limb." Harry growled holding his wand up in a tight grip. The twinkle had disappeared from Albus' eyes and Harry smiled. "Go now." He hissed slamming the door, Harry turned slumping against the door, passing out once more. He had used up all his reserve magic and strength. The women were sobbing to each other and holding each other tightly. Snape sighed and scooped up Harry and Dray, who had curled up on his chest, before moving them to the bed. Petunia and Molly automatically clung to Harry and Dray their sobs lessening.

"Our Harry is such a strong boy!" Molly told Petunia while Snape moved to change and strengthen the wards.

"Molly you're right, we need to get Harry away from Albus and safe from You-Know-Who." Snape said as he worked with the wards. "We also need to find out who he trusts and who he doesn't." He told the women who were now looking at Snape with something akin to shock. He turned around and then sat at the end of the bed. "He trusts us, Granger, Black, Lupin, and perhaps McGonagall, but we can't be sure about her. We can keep him safe here if Black tells the ones he doesn't trust to leave. As owner of the house and the title of Lord Black, Sirius can get anyone to leave. I will go round up the others you stay here with Harry." Snape said before standing and sweeping out of the room the door shutting with a resounding click. That started Harry enough to get him to pen his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the two women and seeing the tear tracks he sat up. Feeling no pain at all he sat up and dislodged Dray who yipped indignantly. "Sorry Dray, Sorry Come on back." Harry soothed as Dray crawled back into his arms relaxing. Harry was petting Dray gently as he looked up. "What happened?" He asked again softly reigning in his temper, Harry knew that he temper got the best of him, and when it did his magic destroyed something. Last time it was Vernon's precious company car. He shuddered as he remembered his punishment for that.

"Harry you're okay, you're safe." Petunia whispered in his ear as she knew exactly what had Harry shuddering. "There is no way we are going back there… No way in hell." She whispered as Hermione limped into the room with tear tracts down her face.

"Hermione!" Harry called sitting up properly and reaching out to her. She started sobbing against Harry's shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhhh, it's okay 'Mione, you're okay." Harry whispered to her swaying back and forth while Molly checked out the leg she had been favouring. "Can you tell me what happened?" Harry asked softly petting her hair gently.

"It… it… it was R-ron…" She sobbed "He got mad be… be… because I saw you and wouldn't tell him where you were…" Sobbing harder her words became unintelligible. Harry's anger that he had reeled in earlier was slipping out. He smiled softly at Hermione before handing her over to Molly.

"I need you guys to get out now. Or shield yourself as much as you can. Go!" Harry growled trying to keep his temper down. The door opened and Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Minerva came in. "Auntie, get them to do as I say. Now…" Petunia nodded and ran over to Snape and told him what would happen. Snape moved up to the bed and grabbed Hermione, Molly, and Dray and pulled them to the farthest corner or the room. Petunia followed suit grabbing Sirius and Remus. When Harry felt the magic of the shield pop up he let the magic that had been filling him out and the room tore itself up. The mattresses slashed open the springs and filling flying everywhere. The headboard looked as if it had claw marks all over it, the wallpaper began to tear itself off the walls. The pillows went flying the cases ripping letting feathers spread all over the room. At the center of all of the destruction was Harry. He seemed to be glowing as wings sprouted from his back, the wings seemed to be demonic and scaly, they were a blood red color and they seemed strong.

As the destruction stopped Molly screeched and held onto Hermione. What had just happened with Harry, and what Hermione had said had registered with her. She called down the shield and healed Hermione's leg before turning to Harry. The room was in shambles and Harry lay on the bed in the only area of the room that had not been destroyed. Harry seemed to be in once piece, no injures that Molly could see. She reached out to touch Harry but the glowing had not stopped and Snape grabbed her arm to stop her touching him.

"It's July 31st." He whispered. "He's gaining his inheritance. We can't interrupt." Molly nodded tears making their way down her face. She hugged herself tightly begging that Ron would not be the bad guy. If he had done that to Hermione and made Harry that angry… She shuddered to think of what would happen when Ron tried to go face to face with Harry. She looked back to the bed to see the glowing had dimmed slightly as Harry collapsed onto his side. His breathing was even and he seemed to be okay, that is, until the room started to fix itself. It started at the farthest edges of the room, the wallpaper and carpet fixing themselves, the pillows and bed began to fix themselves as well when Harry let out a whimper. Molly tried to reach out to him again when he let out a piercing scream; Petunia cried out and rushed forward stopped only by Snape's arm.

"You can't touch him yet. The inheritance isn't over." He told her holding onto her shuddering body as she sobbed.

"He hasn't screamed like that since Vernon first started…" She sobbed into Snape's shoulder. Snape looked over to see Remus comforting both Sirius and Hermione. He smiled gently before turning his thoughts back to Harry, and… Draco! Where did Draco go? Snape looked around as saw the wolf sitting on the edge of the bed that was just starting to fix itself, He whimpered along with Harry. Snape watched as white angel wings stretched out behind Harry before settling against his back and turning a deep blood red color. As soon as the glowing stopped Draco ran up to Harry and curled against the unconscious boy. The room was once again perfectly clean as if nothing had ever happened. Molly cast a scan before she stared to cry. Most of Harry's bones were shattered, his leg was broken and he was internally bleeding.

"I… I can- can't do anything with him this bad!" Molly cried, Snape gave her Petunia and took over. He was used to healing this kind of damage.

"Dray, I need you to get away from Harry for a moment." Snape whispered to the wolf before the wolf turned and gave him a glare. Snape sighed and looked toe wolf in the eyes. "He may be dying and you are glaring at me, move and let me heal him properly." Dray nodded his consent and moved away reluctantly. Snape started to heal Harry starting with his chest.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Harry was coming to, Dray had settled on his hip and Snape sat behind him. Molly, Petunia, and Hermione sat on the extra bed while Remus and Sirius sat on the floor beside Harry's head. As Harry slowly opened his eyes he looked around to see them all.<p>

"What happened?" He asked softly bringing a hand up and rubbing his scar. "Is there a cure for a headache somewhere here?" He asked even quieter. Snape stood and moved to Harry's other side holding up a vial.

"Here you go Harry." Snape whispered tilting it for Harry to drink.

"Thanks." Harry replied absently petting Dray. He moved to sit up only to be smacked in the face with a feathery mass. Harry sat up with the help of Snape and then he stood spinning around trying to get a look at his back.

"What?" He questioned at all the strange looks he was getting. He stopped moving and scooped up Dray. "You would tell me whats going on wouldn't you?" He asked trying to assure himself nothing was horribly wrong.

"Harry… You…"Hermione started.

"Oh merlin! 'Mione are you okay?" He started turning to face her.

"I'm fine Harry. Molly healed me up and we can discuss the issue later." Hermione said before standing up and moving over to Harry. She opened her arms and hugged Harry tightly.

"Harry," Snape whispered. "We have a few things to discuss…" Harry nodded and turned to him still keeping Hermione close in a hug. He could feel her tears soaking his bare chest… Wait… His bare chest? He looked down at himself and saw he didn't have a shirt on. There were scars covering his torso and he knew that's what the others were staring at.

"Why I am shirtless for starters?" Harry whispered lowering his head.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You… You have wings."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Forgive me I love writing Creature!Fics so I decided to make this into one. If you don't like them I don't blame you. ::shrug:: I just seem to love them. So R+R, tell me what you think Harry is, if you like the changes, and if I should make a creative death scene for Vernon.

Again I will try and get a schedule up but things have been really hectic for me. I will desperately try to get the next chapter up in a few days/ or a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Length: 4233 Words**

**Warnings: Albus and Weasley bashing, creature!Fic**

**Summary: AU sixth year. DM/HP, dark!fic, Albus and Weasley bashing, Sirius is alive. Draco's family tries to protect him and he ends up with the Order, Harry used and abused tries to find himself. Will a wolf be able to help him through?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. Everything is J.K. Rowling's ::sob::**

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry…" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You… You have wings."<em>

Harry sat up quickly dropping Hermione's arms. He lost his balance and landed on his back, crying out in pain Harry scrambled to his feet. "I… I can't have wings! 'Mione that's just not possible!" Harry hissed gingerly climbing to his feet. He craned his neck trying to get a look at these so called wings that Hermione claimed he had.

"Actually Po- Harry," Snape started to say until Harry whipped around to face him with a scowl, Snape gulped and regained himself instead of getting lost in the eyes that were so like Lily's. Clearing his throat Snape continued, "There are some wizards have the blood of magical creatures in their veins, such as veela, or Fleur Delecour. It turns out that one, or both of your parents had more than magical blood in their veins."

Harry had begun pacing, "Dad was a pureblood, and Mum, she was muggleborn, this doesn't explain why I have fucking wings now!" Harry growled his wings flexing and flicking out to show his anger. That is until Hermione, entranced by the shimmering blood red and black wings, stood up to touch the feathers; as soon as she touched the feathers Harry screamed in pain, Snape was grateful that he had erected a silence barrier at the door. Harry ripped away from Hermione and hid himself in the corner; he kept everyone in full view, because he didn't want to be hurt again.

Hermione had come back into her right mind when Harry screamed, she had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Harry!" She cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Harry nodded and slowly left the corner still keeping everyone in view. He moved up to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, unconsciously petting the wing that had been touched. Dray nudged his feet Harry stooped down and picked him up.

"It's… Fine… Everyone just stay in my eyesight from now on? At least for now." Harry smiled, tightly and somewhat coolly, before sitting properly on the bed one foot underneath him and the other foot hanging off the edge. "So do we have any ideas on what kinds of freak I am now?" Harry asked bitterly getting gasps from everyone present except from Petunia, who stood and moved in front of Harry. She grabbed his hands and pulled him close to her.

"Darling, I know that is what your horrid uncle told you, but that was a foul despicable lie. The truth is that you are unique and you will learn all about this creature you are, you will embrace who you are again. You will always be able to cope and you will be able to again. Just like you always do." Petunia pulled Harry into a hug making sure to avoid his wings.

As Petunia was talking to Harry, Snape moved to the side and erected and opaque sound barrier, Harry and Petunia could not be seen or heard by the others and vice versa.

"Auntie, they are not going to love me, I am abused and now…" Harry gulped crying into Petunia's shoulder. "I can't show weakness. I need to be strong…" Harry sighed straightening out and petting Dray who had stayed in his lap. "They will hate me, and so will you Draco. I just know it. I am a freak, I have been used, and abused, I am defective. No one will want me, the wizarding world will shun me when they find out about my past and those who love me now won't love me once I tell the full story. They will side with Dumbledore and Ron." Harry said to Dray and Petunia, he had felt the barrier go up and he knew he could speak freely.

* * *

><p>Draco growled and wiggled free of Harry's hands falling softly onto Harry's lap and snuggling into his waist. <em>'You fool. I care about you. I want to heal you.' <em>Draco thought as he snuggled against Harry. Petunia smiled at Draco as she hugged Harry again. Draco heard Harry's sobs and they tore at his heart. He wished he had his arms again so that he could hold Harry as he cried. For now he contented himself with listening to Petunia reassure Harry.

"Harry, dear, you are unique. I love you and Dray here loves you. He and I are not going to leave you. I know most of your story and I will never leave you. You are loved and all that Dumbles, Ron, and Vernon have said are all lies." Petunia whispered to Harry hugging him tighter.

Draco decided to add his two cents in by barking loudly. He looked up at Harry standing on his hind legs to get closer to his face. When Harry looked down at him Draco licked at Harry's face. _'I care and I believe you Harry. I never wanted to treat you the way I did. I had to act the Malfoy part. I never wanted to hurt you. I… I care about you!' _ Draco barked at Harry. He knew that Harry could not understand but he wanted to make sure he got his point across. Harry laughed picking him up and petting him behind the ears.

"Okay I get it. I like you too. You better not go anywhere." Harry said with a smile. He hugged Draco closer pulling Petunia into the hug. As they hugged she accidently brushed up against his wing and Harry let out a growl. He let down the shield and let Petunia get up. "I'm okay. Just let me be in my bubble for the moment to swear." Harry told her before letting back up the shield keeping Draco and Harry in. "Bloody fucking hell! That hurts worse than landing on them!" Harry started yelling "Fuck! I need to focus… Oh what is that scent?" He asked sniffing. "It smells like vanilla… Mmmmmm…." Harry was derailed from his anger as he smelt around the bubble. As he reached out he realized he couldn't touch the bubble. It gave him an idea but he couldn't focus on it. That scent… It was so faint. He growled lightly trying to gain more of the scent. As it faded in his mind Harry focused on his idea. He cast the privacy bubble around his wings so no one could touch them. Harry looked down at Draco. "Come on Dray. Let's go face the world." Harry said before dropping the barrier.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he dropped the larger barrier. "Okay. We need to discuss. So… Discuss." Harry said leaning back against the headboard. The barrier he put around his wings protected them from hurting if he landed on them. He was petting Dray gently taking his presence as comfort.<p>

"We need to get you and Hermione out of here. As well as we need a plan to deal with Albus."

"No." Harry interrupted Snape. "I will not run. I will face them. We can't leave we will have no protection. If things get bad then we will. For now we need to research what I am, we need to hide it from Albus or disguise it. Make him think I am something I am not. Does anyone know about my parents?" Harry asked taking charge. If he had to lead the war he would lead them now.

"I know James had demon blood in his line. Potters have always had demon blood they just hid it well. Their blood was pure, pure demon that is." Sirius said looking over Harry. "But Lily must have hidden her linage from everyone. Demon's wings don't look like that." He continued waving at the wings that graced Harry's back.

"Lily was going to tell me but then I messed it up by calling her a name." Snape whispered looking down at the ground. Petunia moved over to Snape and hugged him tightly.

Lupin looked at Harry, "May… May I see your wings?" He asked. Harry shrugged. He figured now was a time to test the barrier and if it worked.

"I guess you can. If you want to you can try to touch the feathers. I tried to protect them and I might as well see if it works." Harry muttered. Lupin stood and moved behind Harry reaching out and grabbing the wing. When his hand was stopped he grinned.

"Your barrier works. As well, your wings, they look as if they are angel wings. But the wings are pure white. No other colors whatsoever." Lupin sighed. "Lily told me her secret. James and her decided I was the one to trust with their bloodline secret. Lily was found as a girl and the Evans took her in. That is why she doesn't look anything like Petunia or the rest of the Evans. She was the only child left in the Cleon family. The rest of the family had been murdered. They were prepared to run, but they were caught unawares. The family were killed and Lily only survived because she had pure angel blood. The killer couldn't kill someone so pure. Little did he realize that the angel he had left alive would birth the Night Angel." Lupin murmured.

"Night Angel? Cleon? Where are you getting all this Remus?" Sirius asked. "You must have hit your head. We would have known if Lily was an angel. Angels and Demons don't get along. They never have, they never will."

"Is that so? There is proof here. There is a prophecy…"

"Whoa! Stop right there. I am not a part of another prophecy. No bloody way in hell!" Harry growled. He stood up, moving away from the group to pace. "Hermione, you and I will research the Cleon Family, Angels, and Demons. We will have to glamour my wings to look like demon wings. Dumbledore knows about James but not about Lily. We aren't about to let him on." Everyone nodded at Harry's words. "Auntie, 'Mione, and I will stick together. The rest of you gain all the information you can on what the Order and Tom are doing…" He saw Petunia raise her hand and Harry smiled laughing softly. "Yes Auntie?"

"Who is Tom?" She asked, Harry could feel the embarrassment coming off her in waves. Harry looked around at all the confused faces.

"Tom Riddle is the true name of Voldemort." At the gasps and flinches Harry sighed. "It's a name… Just call him Tom. It's easier." Harry said before sitting back on the bed. He relaxed against the headboard. "We need a glamour set up. Professor, I know you are good at glamour magic, would you mind?" Harry asked facing Snape. At Snape's nod Harry put down Dray and turned around showing his back to Snape. As he felt the magic surge Harry had to bite down on his lip to keep on his feet. Sitting back on the bed Harry smiled at the group. "Anything else to discuss?" Harry asked. He wanted them to leave and stop staring at him. He felt like such a freak even with Petunia's advice. He wanted to cover himself up and hide from the worlds gaze. Sighing he looked over at the bookshelf that was in the room, he got up and moved over to it. Feeling a nip at his heel Harry automatically scooped up to pick up Dray. Looking through the books he didn't hear Snape start to discuss the next matter.

"I believe everyone remembers the fiasco at the ministry and who we gained as allies. Lucius Malfoy was not around for the Dark Lord, I mean Tom… to punish so he decided to punish Draco instead." Hermione gave a startled gasp.

"Is he okay?" She asked, she knew what Harry thought of Draco, he was so oblivious. Harry turned at Hermione's gasp.

"Is who okay?" He asked confused. While everyone laughed Dray nudged his neck and Harry started to pet him. Looking at everyone he sighed. "What's so funny?"

"Harry, Professor Snape was telling us the other news. But you were distracted by the books. You were never one for books…" Hermione giggled.

"What's the news then?" Harry asked trying to stand tall. He was not sure he liked this. He never liked it when people would talk about him, or laugh at him. Feeling unsure he focused on Dray until the laughter stopped. Petunia sensed what he was feeling and moved around to his side. Harry could tell she was not laughing.

"They don't understand Harry. They are laughing with you." She whispered. Harry shrugged.

* * *

><p>It was a good twenty minutes later when everyone was calm enough to start the story. "Draco was punished by Tom. We don't know what spell it was only that it hit him before he left the Manor wards. Narcissa was worried about Draco and asked me to bring him to the order." Snape was telling the group.<p>

"Where is he now then?" Hermione asked with a serious tone.

"Draco is alive, don't worry Miss Granger." Snape told her in a tone that said he would not be interrupted again or there would be consequences. "He was hit with a spell that changed him into a wolf cub. He had a necklace on that Narcissa gave him before he left. I still have his robes." Snape said letting the others figure it out. Harry was playing with the wolf cub. Looking up he smiled.

"That you for tell us, we will find a way to get him out. That will be the first order of research." Harry said looking over to Hermione. When she gave him a glare, for figuring it out before her, he smiled at her before turning and facing the cub and playing with it. That is when Hermione let out a gleeful cry.

"I figured it out. Dray is Draco!" She yelled pointing at the wolf in question. Harry grinned.

"Yes, this is Draco. I'm glad I can trust Snape to tell me the truth and not hiding things from me." Harry said before standing. "Is that everything? We have been in here long enough. No more hiding. Let's go out and face the world." Harry smiled tightly before standing. "Auntie, can you help me with a shirt?" He asked. Molly and Petunia stood up to help him. Once he had shirt on he headed to the door Draco draped around his neck. "Remember everyone. Act as if you don't know what Dumbledore has done around other. But make it very clear when he tries to get you alone that you don't want to go because you know what he had done. Stick together and never end up alone around Dumbledore, Ron, or Pomfrey. We need to figure out who would be open to join us against both sides." The group nodded and Snape dropped the privacy ward. They had already agreed to keep the ward against other people up. Harry smiled at the group before leaving the room Hermione and Petunia on either side of him.

* * *

><p>"Harry mate!" The call of Ron had the small group on edge. "You won't believe the shit Hermione is spewing… Oh…" Ron had caught site of Hermione. "Mudblood, I bet you think you can do better than me? Not bloody likely." Ron growled. "Come on Harry let's go, leave her to lust after you." Ron said grabbing Harry's arm to drag him away. Harry pulled his arm free; growling at the language Ron was using, and stood tall. Even though he wanted to hit Ron and tell him to leave Hermione alone, then he knew that Ron would retaliate and he would be worse for wear.<p>

"'Mione and I are going to show my Aunt the library." Harry told Ron with a snarl before turning away. He couldn't believe Ron would call her a mudblood. He should hex Ronald. That boy would get his death soon. Harry thought to himself as he hooked his arm with Hermione's.

"Whoa mate! You have wings!" Ron called. Harry smiled mentally, '_Time for the lies._'

"Yeah can you believe it? Dumbledore forgot to mention that my family had demon blood in their veins." Harry told him laughing. "Can you believe that my blood is more pure the even yours?" Harry asked with a teasing lilt.

"You're defiantly more pure than those Death Eaters, the Malfoys! I can't believe Dumbledore let those Death Eaters join us. Bet they are gonna try and get on your good side." Ron gripped. "You go on to the library. I'm going to see in Mum is back. Want anything?" Ron smiled. Harry gulped, that is what he forgot to mention.

"No thanks, I'm good for now. I'll go talk to your mum if I get hungry. No worries." Harry smiled moving past Ron and bringing Hermione and his aunt with him. As soon as they left they heard Molly tear into Ron about calling Hermione 'that filthy horrid name!'

Harry smirked at Hermione, "That is why I didn't attack him for calling you names 'Mione. Molly was right behind us and I knew she would deal with it." Hermione laughed

"Ronald is going to have a hard time living this down. Let's hit the library!" She giggled leading the way. Harry shook his head; he had never heard Hermione giggle like she had been doing… Did it have something to do with the blood in his veins? The creature he now was? He was sick of being different. He just wanted to be normal. But fate seemed to be playing, 'What can we do to Harry next?' Sighing mentally Harry found himself in the library. Hermione was pulling out books while Petunia and Harry sat at the table waiting for their orders.

* * *

><p>Severus had decided to stay in the room for the time being. He had some things to do, mainly thinking. He wanted to get Draco safe out of the form he had been forced into. He knew that if anyone could find the answer it was Miss Granger. Harry Potter was the question mostly on his mind. Why was the boy completely different then he had been led to believe? Snape knew Dumbledore had delighted in pointing out to him how Harry was so like James. He had never realized he was being manipulated. Sighing Snape knew he would have to figure out how to protect Harry and Draco from both sides, he didn't want to end up in the middle of the war but that was where he was going to be. He needed Lucius, Black, Lupin, and hopefully Molly and part of her family. Sighing once again he realized that he was getting attached to the brat he had been protecting since Harry's first year. Snape growled to himself before pacing the room thinking about life and how his path had changed.<p>

Snape stopped in the middle of the room. He would help Harry, he had a feeling that Draco would somehow end up as the Night Angel's mate… Night Angel? That was a weird thought. Lily's son part of another prophecy, no wonder Harry was so special. Snape sighed again. He felt sorry for himself, why had he been so horrible to Lily? And to James, he had been such good friends with James and Sirius until he had called Lily a mudblood.

Snape suddenly got a bad feeling and decided to go and see if Harry and Draco were okay.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just explained to Harry how to get a glamour to feel a certain way when touched. She had given Harry an odd look when he had asked about the feel Of a glamour. Once he had explained himself though Hermione was more than willing to help, it was just in time because as soon as he had perfected the skill Dumbledore meandered in.<p>

"Harry my boy. It looks as if the inheritance went well… Did I forget to mention the fact James had demon blood? The misgivings of a foolish old man, I'm sorry." Dumbledore said before turning to Petunia. He had not expected Harry to bring her. Petunia could ruin all his plans for Harry. "Petunia my dear, It is wonderful to see you. I trust you got the last payment from the school?" HE asked. Harry knew what he was doing, Dumbledore wanted to discredit Petunia to everyone.

"I wouldn't know professor. You and I both know that you paid Vernon, not for housing Harry but to abuse him, I had no part in that, for your information Albus." Petunia said with a smile before turning back to the book. With Petunia not playing his game he decided to see if Harry was still his minion.

"Harry, my boy, your wings are longer than normal demons…" He mentioned reaching out to touch the slightly fluttering wings.

"Well, Professor…" Hermione started to say. "Demon wings can vary in length, the longer they are the more powerful the demon." Harry glanced over gratefully with a smile he would have never come up with that one. Harry had been unconsciously strengthening his bubble around the wings. As Dumbledore touched the wings Harry made the glamour feel as demon wings would. The three held their breath while Dumbledore was petting the wing. Harry did his best not to flinch away when Dumbledore brought the hand closer to his face.

"I can feel how much power you have Harry. That is amazing… I hope you will train properly for this new power… This could be the power the Dark Lord knows not!" Dumbledore smiled before turning to meander out and saw Snape standing there. "Severus, how is Draco? Feeling any better? Such a shame he came down with the Dragon Pox." Dumbledore asked while Harry tried not to laugh.

"Draco is doing better thank you Headmaster. If you will excuse me I just need to speak with Petunia and Potter." He said as he stepped further into the library.

"Very well, oh and Harry, try to look after your new pet. If it gets into any trouble it will be banished." Dumbledore said before slipping out of the room.

"How dare he? How dare he?" Harry growled. He had picked up Dray and was petting him. "I won't let him do anything to you. The old bastard!" Snape had cast a privacy barrier as soon as Dumbledore had left knowing Harry would blow up. "Did you hear what that bastard wanted to do to Draco?" Harry seethed pulling Draco closer. Hermione looked at the scene and smiled.

"Harry I think I may know who your mate is…" She said. Harry stopped his rant and looked at her incredulously.

"How the hell do you think you know who my mate is? I don't even bloody know now I have that crackpot old fool after me to learn the use of my powers when he wouldn't fucking tell me to begin with!"

Hermione reached up and hugged Harry. "Harry you need to calm down. I know this is hard but I know that you are dealing with tough times. I know you need to fight against Dumbledore, but Harry we need to focus as well. Fight him after we figure out how to get you out of here and safe, and figure out who your mate is…" Hermione looked over his shoulder. "But guessing by the fact that you dropped the wards around your wings and you aren't in any pain. I think we found him." Hermione said with a smile. She turned away as Harry stood dumbfounded.

_When did I let down my wards?_ He questioned himself as he thought back over the course of the last few moments. He was angry at Dumbledore that might have done it. Harry reached up and felt Draco curled around his neck. Harry smiled. Perhaps this could work for him yet. Snape moved up and smiled at Harry.

"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I have said to you through the years. You are nothing like James Potter when he was a boy. You are kind and gentle, loving and honorable. I hope to get to know you better and protect you as was your mother's last wish. Snape smiled again at Harry hugging him, Harry was not used to such close contact with Snape, or any male recently. He didn't feel himself flinch away. He felt… safe… Could he really be safe from all the problems of the world with Snape there? When he pulled away Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you. I am really glad you care now. I promise to help and care for your godson." Snape nodded and the reached to pet Dray. The demon in Harry had found the scent and knew who his arte was. He was not too happy to let anyone touch his mate right now.

"Professor! I don't think that's a good idea!" Hermione called out as Harry started to growl. Snape drew his arm back and stepped back hands raised and head down in a submissive position. Harry tilted his head, sniffed, and then nodded tuning away. Why had Snape done that? Why did Harry feel so much better without Snape reaching for Dray? Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir! I don't know what came over me." Harry said in shock still not used to the random outbursts and having not truly accepted who he now was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I have to say sorry again for not updating quickly I haven't had internet but hopefully now that I have this chapter done I can write more. I feel that this chapter is poorly written for me. Its more of a filler but I wanted Dumbledore to confront him and Ron to be an ass. Sorry in advance if it takes forever to get the next one up.

_**Next Time**_:

Healing Draco

Shopping Trip!


	5. Reposting and Editing

p style="text-align: center;"Hello guys. This story is strongnot/strong abandoned and will be reposted on FangirlKitten./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"It will be edited and will hopefully flow better.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thank you.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Eymber the Kittenp 


End file.
